Stop, Rewind, Start
by yello13
Summary: Sophie finds Parker in Nate's bed but that is not what surprises her. The team is seeing a different side of Parker as repressed memories come back to her. Her dreams only hurt more and honestly the team doesn't know what to do. Parker has a secret and well, this one is hard to save. Luckily Parker has a locket in er pocket that she's willing to take to her Grave. Rewritten R


**A/N I rewrote this story because I wanted it to be really good and now I believe it's much better. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters. I only own Luke Dawson and the story itself. I DO NOT OWN LEVERAGE. I don't own this song by Michael Buble called Cry me a river. You should listen to that song during the second scene. **

Chapter 1 I saw a Different Side of Her.

**Sophie**

It was a peaceful day we just finished a long con and we finally got a chance to relax and how grateful am I for that. I haven't had any sleep for the past week due to the late night parties I heard from the suite across from me while I was staying at the Bella inn. Its seems as though I wasn't the only one who hasn't been getting sleep for Miss Parker aka our thief who usually is energetic in her vivacious ways was moody and lethargic all week which is unusual. Her eyes now have bags under them and she is yawning nonstop and I am starting to get worried. I can't depend on her to tell me if something is wrong because she is still a pearl in a shell so when I walked into Nate's room to find a pale scared yet sleeping Parker I really didn't know what to expect.

"I am sorry I am so sorry it wasn't my fault! The car it just it just went to fast daddy I am sorry!"Parker said screeching violently while holding onto a brown bunny in one hand and embracing my pillow like a shield against the world in the other.

I ran to her in a worried mess. What was bothering her? Parker had been in the system for years all alone and there had to be hundreds of possibilities of what she was talking about. Then Nate just happened to come in to make everything worse.

"What's all the racket." says Nate slurring his words together

He has been drinking. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Why the hell was he drinking? His eyes were blood shot red and it only bothered me more. The fact that he had to pick this exact moment to interrupt only tipped me over the edge and pissed me off.

"No, No, not my fault I sorry stop." Parker said now crying yet she refused to wake herself up.

Nate walked over to her to wake her up but as soon as he got close enough to her, she scrunched up her nose and opened her eyes.

"Don't touch me daddy I hate you I said it is not my fault but It was your fault that mommy died. I didn't blame you did I? When you killed mommy I kept quiet like you said, exactly as you said. You promised you wouldn't touch me anymore!"

Parker was now holding her hands protectively across her chest and her eyes were now wet with heavy tears as she finally came out of her trance. She quickly refrained herself so that Nate couldn't see the tears.

"Um Sophie can you get her settled because we have a small con to do and I know it was suppose to be your day off but it is really important."

"Nate can't you wait did you not just see Parker?"

"Oh I did but I think this is slightly more important."

I gave him the 'are you crazy' look. I mean he is a smart man so how could he not notice the scared young woman lying on his bed? Did he really want to choose this situation to act so idiotic?

"I'm fine" she mumbled out

"Then Chop, Chop and pretty her up a bit. The person we are after knows your face so Parker will have to do the grifting today."

As I may say myself I think Parker looked pretty good. She had on a white collar shirt with a black sweater buttoned up in the middle. Her shirt was opened just a little to show some cleavage and Parker being so pale I added some blush to cheeks, lip gloss to her lips and mascara to her eye lashes. The finishing touch was her beautiful blonde her that was curled lying gracefully over her shoulders. Completing her sassy look she had with some waist hugging black faded jeans and semi-high heels. Parker was astonishing.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" I asked.

"No." she said bluntly, telling me to back off. There was silence for a minute after the conversation took a momentary pause.

I decide to break the silence."You look amazing Parker."

She smiled at that comment.

"You really think?"

"Yeah what would make you doubt yourself I mean look at you?" I said from behind her as I straightened her golden locks.

"I just don't get comments like that."

"Well you will as soon as you enter that building. The guys won't be able to take their eyes off of you."

"Will you walk me through it?"

"Yes I will. You just stop worrying you will do great. Now are you ready?"

"Yup" she headed into the building hair swaying with each step.

"Ok mamas the dude you are looking for is at the very end of the bar." Hardison said.

"Alright Sophie what do I do?"

"OK I need you to brush past him. Not too hard but not too gentle just enough for him to notice you." Parker preformed the act exactly as told.

"Hey I am sorry sweetheart." the man said

"Oh that is OK it was my fault." Parker said while sucking on her bottom lip which the man thought was cute.

"How about this drink is on me pretty lady?" He said giving her a wink and an open bighearted smile.

"Well I can't refuse a gentleman now can I?"

"Good Parker." I said while looking at the screen in front of me Parker was playing totally out of her character. I guess my acting finally rubbed off on her.

"Darling what can I get you?" The bartender asked while checking Parker out.

"I will take a mineral water." she was fidgeting under his stare.

"Parker calm down."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Good Girl."

"So what brings you here?" The man asked.

"I just passed by here one day and thought I might as well check it out. Since then I just have been going here for the fun of it. You know it has a homey feeling to it."

A slow jazz like song began to play and he looked at her calmly.

_Now you say you're lonely. __You cry the long night thru._

He spread his hand out to her and ever so politely bowed slightly. "Would you dance with me?" he asked.

Parker took his hand as he slid her off the bar stood. She looked strangely different as she looked into his eyes and I could tell she knew that person. Her facial expressions told me his face was familiar but she was still trying to figure him out.

"I didn't catch your name." he said, smoothly trying to find out who she is.

"You didn't exactly say yours?" she replied politely in a way that from her would usually come out rude. This time though it was sweet, letting me know that she was flirting.

"You don't remember me?"

"Well I was trying to. So to answer your question no, I don't remember you." she started fidgeting again while letting out a cheeky smile.

"Luke, Luke Dawson you know Kelly's friend. You would think you would remember me, especially after all the things we did together." He tightened his grip around her waist and brought his hand lower down her back.

She let out a grunt at the closeness of him and herself.

"Relax" I told her softly.

_Now you say you're sorry, for being so untrue. Well you can cry me a river, Cry me a river__  
__I cried a river over you._

The song played around the bar. She allowed herself to stay calm as she contemplated. She didn't even notice the small crowd that was being formed around the two dancers. I didn't even think she noticed what she was doing. Her movements were as meticulous as Tara's and that's saying something.

"See now I remember." She spat out smartly with a raised eyebrow. "Nice to see I still have that affect on you." She said replying to the passion in his pants. He span her around quickly which she did beautifully in her heels surprising me.

_You drove me, nearly drove me out of my head_ _while you never shed a tear. Remember? _I _Remember all that you said__,__ told me love was too plebeian, Told me you were thru with me._

I was seeing another side of Parker and I couldn't help but ask where was she getting at? Even though I could clearly hear the situation and could clarify that the man was from her past I was still confused.

"Where have you been, _Elizabeth_?" He said, making sure to acknowledge her by using her first name. "I really have missed you, lovely."

"Ha that's really quite funny. I think you missed what I could do for you. You could never be a world class thief you know." He lifted her up high; after he turned he placed her down.

"I loved you." He said, emphasizing it by tightening his grip on her waist one more time and laying a hand on her ass.

"It's funny when I love you turns into a lie don't you think?"

_You say you love me, but you lie.___

_Now you say you love me, well just to prove that you do.__Come on and cry me a river,__Oh cry me a river__I cried a river over you. I cried a river over you._

"It's not a lie." He growled out. Then he dipped her down and spread her out wide before turning.

"Boohoo, get over it." She said casually.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Hardison asked me enraged. I believe it was partly because he believed she still held her innocence. Or maybe he was just as angry as I for just noticing this side of her. It was too deceiving the way she smirked at him. What made it worse was the fact that I knew she wasn't improvising this. It was real. I could only imagine if she really was acting what would have happened but if she could act like this she could win an Oscar.

"I honestly don't completely know."

"Parker, you keep it up." Nate said drunkenly and I can't even tell you how strong my urge to hit him was. He was insane.

"Nate you're insane." Eliot growled over the com. The noise alerted me that he was fighting, so Parker's distraction was needed. I congratulated drunken Nate for knowing that but still I had to admit I didn't really like him right then and there. Frankly Parker's voice brought me back to her conversation.

I watched on the camera, when they held each other's hand as they circled the dance floor.

"I can't let it go Liz." He turned her one last time.

"Cry me a river. You only loved my money, bastard." She said smartly, using the lyrics of the song for leeway.

"That's not nice to say now is it? You wouldn't want your brother to hear that would you?"

"Michael is dead." She spat.

"Not that brother."

She paused slightly but continued to dance.

_Now you say you love me, well just to prove that you do.__Come on and cry me a river,__Oh cry me a river__I cried a river over you. I cried a river over you._

"You're a liar, that's not possible." She whispered, now shaking her head.

He dipped her down while holding her there.

"Nicholas is alive. I will willingly give him back. Just cry for me." He said as he back fired her line and I watched as she wavered under his stare.

The team and I stayed silent as we pondered what she would do next. We didn't interfere though, this was her decision.

_I cried a river,__now you can too.__Cry me a river.__Cry me a river._

"You're a liar a stalker and just plain stupid, so I would enjoy it if you ohm… left me alone."

"Apply water to the burn oh." Hardison laughed in the com. "Pawned." He was ecstatic as she kneed him in the genitals. "That had to hurt." Hardison continued.

She paused at the door at the sound of my voice. I knew the man had brought up repressed memories but, that didn't change the fact that Eliot was still in there. "Parker we are almost done we need him distracted for like 2 more minutes."

"No I can't" she said and with that she ran out.

She threw out her com and I found myself running out of the van as I watched her walk out the door. "Wait where is she going, Eliot is not out yet?" Hardison informed me idiotically, while I exited the van.

"Damn it Eliot you, get out of there Now." Nate commanded, his voice booming threw the com.

Then I realized he knew she would be here meaning something was wrong, very wrong and that Parker was hiding something very important from us.

**A/N Yeah I know it doesn't make sense now but it will later. Please tell me about any of my errors.**


End file.
